


Five Seconds From Now

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knotting, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Author's choice, anypair, "So is date night gonna be PG-13 or R?" "I think we both know it's gonna be NC-17."
Relationships: Casey Cooke/Dennis, The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Five Seconds From Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



She is beautiful. She is as breathtaking as an angel. He loves her with all his heart. His affection for her burns in his heart, setting his body ablaze. She looks so lovely. Heavenly. She is like a new dawn, a new day, a burst of bright golden sun shining from the dark clouds. Her hair is beautiful wavy, long and flowing over her slim shoulders and her skin is baby soft, smooth and warm.

Lips are sweet and pink, and kiss-bitten, she puckers up as daddy brushes pretty red lipstick over her lips. She gives daddy a light kiss, careful not to ruin her makeup. Casey's breasts are gorgeous, perky and full, even lovely when daddy dresses her in a dove white lace bra. Her dimples are adorably cute and sexy. He kisses her lips, her throat, her cute dimpled cheeks, and each caress follows soft whispering, “I love you.”

She grinds against him, her panties damp as heat warms between her thighs. "I love you, Daddy." He gets her all dolled up in a pretty pink dress and does her hair up real nice, slips a golden headband into the dark curls. 

She’s beautiful and breathtaking, her hazel eyes twinkling with pure joy. Dennis watches her only a moment before the desire gets the best of him. He slides his hand up her dress and slid his fingers down the lace of her panties. Letting his fingertips gently, teasingly, stroke over her wet sex, she gasps and quivers as his talented finger circle over the now-hard nub of her clit. 

Deep inside Dennis' body, driven with the wild lust to mate with the beauty, the Beast growls. Dennis can feel the Beast rising, his fingers sliding deep into Casey's slick, warm pussy. He snarls and kisses her roughly, but she doesn't fear him. She has been waiting for this moment when the Beast would come to claim the Beauty.

Rough fingers strip her of her panties, he is quicker the she remembers, hastily bends her over the table, and positioning her wet cunt up over the edge. Wet and ready, the beast moves in, and Casey gasp as his thick hard cock slide in deep, spreading her pink pussy wide. He was just as merciless as she remembered, driving into her hard and deep. His cock penetrates her harshly as he bites at her neck, marking her, and her pussy clenches around his thickness as she is owned. 

Need and desperation and lust collide like a storm as they made love on a starry night. It’s silent inside the motel save for their harsh breathing, Casey's body quivering as the Beast rocks his hips gently, being tender with every thrust. His eyes are fever bright as they embrace, bodies so close their skin burns hot with fire. Lips are desperate for sweet kisses.

Hips grinding steadfast, nails clawing red and possessive upon soft skin. “I love you,” The whisper is delicate in the warmth of the night. Hot breath on her neck, Casey shivers, body oversensitive with the pleasure pumping through her body. She lets out a needy whine when the Beast rolls his hips and the flesh inside her slides deeper, brushes that spot inside her pussy that makes her see twinkling stars. The Beast presses his face into Casey’s neck and feels the heat burn his body. He slides his cock deep into her, and she moans, gasping as little tingles burn between her thighs as her mate presses a kiss softly on her throat. The Beast doesn’t bite, he is tender with his pink lips, pressing little soft, sweet kisses to Casey’s warm skin. She is warm and wet, his shaft throbbing inside her pussy as his hips thrust hazily. The Beast holds her so close to his body, she can feel the way pleasure creates goosebumps on his beautiful body. Their lips caress in a sweet kiss as pleasure consumes them.

The Beast is wild and savage, but underneath, he is tenderly soft with the Beauty. His growling is not a threat, yet a purr of bliss as he presses loving, soft kisses to Casey’s pretty pink lips. Casey smiles at him, a gorgeous and breathtakingly smile, and the Beast is captivated by her pure beauty. The level of passion the Beast shows when they make love, his hips grinding slow and deep, leaves Casey’s warm, soft skin buzzing like swarms of honeybees. The Beast is strength and bravery in the body, always wildly passionate in bed with his hands traveling over Casey’s beautiful body, grabbing and groping as the kiss grows more lustful every second. He is sweet and kind in his affection while his soft, pink lips make all the flowers of the world envious. The Beast’s pure devotion makes Casey feel like she is worshiped like a goddess, and when the Beast growls into her skin, whispering his love to her, the softness of those lips leaves her flying high upon the wings of love.

He mounts her, he growls, his hips bucking, his cock plunging in deep. Casey moans, the Beast howls as warm wetness welcomes him in, the way her cunt clings to his manhood, snug and tight. Pleasure comes to her, his swelling knot keeps them bound together as his teeth sink into the creamy pale skin, a growl flowing from his lips as his orgasm spills deep inside her body. Her heart grows two sizes too big when he dips down and kisses over the calming mark on her shoulder, the bite mark that has signified the Beast’s ownership of her. Inside the Beast's body, a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking his hard flesh, Dennis watches as the powerful Beast claims the lovely Beauty.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/919819.html?thread=108109579#t108109579)


End file.
